Pink With Envy
by NinjasDude
Summary: <html><head></head>The description's inside. Read it. Just read it.</html>
1. Description

Pink With Envy

Description: Back in the past, Blake made a promise to a girl named Agatha Coleen Lee. The promise says that Blake will love Agatha more that any girl since he has a crush on her when they were young, his father in exception, but Blake broke it. He loved Tori much more than Agatha, yet she didn't know. Agatha had received news from Hunter that he and Blake were in Blue Bay Harbor, so she went to the place. She stayed in the hotel his father owns and called Hunter that she arrived at Blue Bay Harbor that morning. She told Hunter not to say to Blake because she thought of surprising him, which Hunter agreed. Hunter told her that she and Blake will be meeting at Storm Chargers. That very day, Agatha finds out that Blake went with Tori to the store and she saw him walking with his hands holding hers. Then she walked away, bumping on Hunter. She fled to the park and there, she cried. Lothor captured her and asked her if she want revenge. She agrees, making her the Evil Pink Ninja Ranger in process. What will Blake and Hunter do to stop her? Can they still turn her good? What will happen if Agatha really loves Hunter and he loves her?


	2. The Unsuccessful Plan

Chapter One: The Unsuccessful Plan

Back in the past, Blake Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger in the present, made a promise to a girl named Agatha Coleen Lee. He promised to love her more than anyone with his stepfather, their Sensei, in exception.

In the present, Agatha called Hunter, Blake's brother, to ask him where they are living now since the day she last saw them, the day when she moved to San Francisco.

"Oh, we're in Blue Bay Harbor," Hunter answered.

"Hunter, I'm moving there," Agatha said. "Now can I trust on you to not telling Blake about it?"

"Sure, you can count on me," he answered. "If you arrive here, just let me know. I'll tell you the place where you will meet."

"Thank you very much, Hunter," she thanked him before ending the phone call and shutting her phone off.

Coleen packed her bags. She told her father that she will move to Blue Bay Harbor. He agreed, leaving him to give his daughter the keys to her Pink Chevrolet. She thanked him and drove off of San Francisco to Blue Bay Harbor.

Next Day at Blue Bay Harbor!

Coleen arrived at his father's hotel, Japanese Halls, as the staff greeted her. She went to the master's bedroom and stayed there. She just arrived this morning. She got her cell phone out of her pocket and drifted to the contacts. She then called Hunter.

"Hello, Coleen?" Hunter asked in the other line.

"Hey, Hunter, I arrived here in Blue Bay Harbor this morning. By the way, where is the place?" she asked. "Is the time tomorrow?"

"At the store called Storm Chargers. Our friends work there, and you can ask them where we are," Hunter said. "And no, the time's today, 1:00 pm. You should see us walking to the store. Our friends will be there, so don't be so aggressive."

"May I ask you when did I become aggressive?" Agatha asked.

"I know, since the time we met you," Hunter answered. "You were so aggressive that you hid behind Sensei Omino all the time just to stay away from us and you chose not to get along with us until you know us well."

"You sly devil, you still remember that? It's from our childhood, and I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Yep, I still do. I keep all the funny and great memories in my head always," Hunter told her. "And if you don't want to talk about it, don't talk about Blake losing in the streets and me hugging him after we found him."

"Hunter, you spoke that yourself, that's means you're telling that to yourself," she told him. "Didn't you notice?"

"No," he answered. "Glad you noticed."

"And by the way, Hunter, gear up when I arrive there," Agatha told him. "I challenge you to a motocross duel by the stances that you didn't inform me about Sensei killed by Lothor."

"Okay, so, what else are we gonna do?" Hunter asked.

Agatha answered by, "I'm thinking of it. If you thought of something, then inform me. And one more thing, don't tell Blake, I want to surprise him."

Hunter then agreed as he ended the phone conversation and Agatha jumped in excitement to see the two again.

12:30 pm! Japanese Halls!

Agatha just finished bathing as the secretary of her father came in while Agatha was harmonizing Princess Lily's Chant from the movie 'Legend'. The secretary smiled as she called Agatha's name.

"Oh, hey, Constance," Agatha said. "What are doing here? You're supposed to be downstairs and checking the progress, right?"

"I did, Ms. Lee," Constance told her. "The cooks and chefs are doing well. By the way, the whole staff is worrying that you hadn't eaten since your breakfast this morning. Would you like something more?"

"Oh," Agatha said. "No. I just want salmon, that's all. And by the way, how many times did I tell you not to call me Ms. Lee? You knew that daddy agreed for the whole staff not to call in that name, and yet, you still call me. I just, don't want to remember bad things that happened to me in grade school just because the teachers are calling me Ms. Lee or something."

"Okay, Coleen," Constance said. "I'll inform them that you want salmon."

"Thank you, Constance," Agatha told her as Constance exited her room and went to the kitchen.

After Constance left, Agatha changed to her outfit. She wore leather jacket with pink dress inside, she had red high heels on her feet, and her hair was curled at the ends with a leather hat. Then she looked at the time clock, and the time is 12:35.

A boy came in with Constance. They were delivering the salmon to Agatha as she noticed that he is Jeremy.

"Thank you, Jeremy," Coleen said. "You know, you're still handsome as the first time I met you."

"Thanks, Coleen," Jeremy told her. "And you're still as beautiful as ever."

Then Constance left with Jeremy. Coleen started eating her meal and when she finished, she went with it to the kitchen. She's bored, so she washed the plates a little time before the meeting.

Then she left the kitchen and went to the parking lot. She went to her Pink Chevrolet as one of the associates went to her because she wanted to ask if the Storm Charges are nearby, she didn't went there even those old days.

When the associate told her that it is, she drove to Storm Chargers.

12:55 pm! Storm Chargers!

She asked Kelly, the store manager, about Blake and Hunter. She said they will be coming, she just have to wait for them for a few minutes.

A few minutes later, Blake came in with Tori with his hand holding hers while Agatha seen him with the necklace she gave him, making her notice that he was Blake. She was so hurt; then, she bumped on them and got out of the store without saying sorry.

She was running when she bumped on Hunter. He looked at her as she fell down to the ground. He helped her up.

"Hunter," Agatha said. "Why did Blake betrayed me? Why did he break the promise of us? I always waited for him, now I saw him with other girl. He was holding her hand, how come he can do that?"

"Coleen," Hunter said in shock. "We're sorry, we didn't mean it. We didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, we loved you."

"Liars!" Agatha shouted. "You know this is happening and yet, you didn't tell me, and now, you're sorry?!"

Coleen ran away going to the park as Hunter ran inside the store and told Blake the problem with him and confront Agatha for betraying her to settle things up.

Storm Chargers!

Hunter came inside running. He touched Blake's arm.

Hunter said, "Bro, Coleen's here. She saw you with Tori, and that's a problem, she knows that you and Tori weren't friends. She was in jealousy that you broke the promise. You also promised Sensei Omino about that, and what he is going to think now is you can't be trusted. You promised Sensei and Agatha that you will love her more than anyone, now, you are standing with Tori holding her hands."

Blake answered, "What?! She saw us walking here? I didn't notice her."

"Because you're too busy with Tori, Blake, if you don't care about Agatha, well, I do. If you change your mind, you'll chase us to the park," Hunter said before running off the store and chasing Agatha to confront her.

Blue Bay Harbor Park!

Agatha sat on a bench and cried. Marah and Kapri were sent by Lothor in their human forms, disguising as teen girls. They went to Agatha and asked why she is crying.

"Someone made a promise to me, Blake. He broke that promise. I saw him walking with a girl, and he was holding her hand," Agatha told them as Hunter watched from the distance.

Marah looked at him as they both noticed each other. Hunter tried to run to Agatha, but Kapri knows that he is there and persuaded Coleen to go with them. She agreed and then in a flash, they were gone.

"No, Coleen!" Hunter shouted.

Lothor's Ship!

"Welcome," Kapri said as she showed Coleen the room where Lothor sits.

"Hello, Coleen," Lothor greeted.

Coleen said, "I know you. You're Lothor! You are the one who killed my Sensei, now, why should I trust you?"

"Because we both want revenge," Lothor said. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours. You want revenge with Blake and the others, I want revenge with their Sensei, and if we work together, we'll get it."

"Seems like a good idea, but it will just make bad results, trust me," Agatha told him. "Yes, I want revenge on Blake. But I don't have any powers, Sensei Omino kept my morpher that he was supposed to give me when he was slaughtered. And I know that the girl he was with was a Ranger too. I noticed that she was the Blue one, and it is really easy for me to notice if someone was a Ranger or not, because Rangers wear clothes or shirts according to their colors in the Ranger team."

"Exactly why my nieces brought you here, to get revenge and power over them," Lothor said. "If you want, Agatha Coleen Lee, I'll give you that. I'll give you a new morpher, and power, to be the Pink Ninja Ranger, with the power of Fire, would you like that?"

"I do," Agatha said.

"Then Marah, give her the Fire Morpher," Lothor said as Marah put the morpher in Coleen's hands.

"Why is it Fire Morpher? I thought I could control elements," Agatha told him.

Lothor answered with, "That is your inner power, Agatha. You can control it yourself. You don't need us to help you."

Coleen put the morpher on her arm and pink lightning surrounded her. Her eyes flashed pink on Lothor.

"Lothor," Agatha said with herself out of control because of the morpher. "I'm glad you're getting eviler every day."

"Cassandra, it's in my nature," Lothor answered. "They kept your spirit in the Fire Morpher for years, now it's time to break free."

Agatha smirked as she was completely possessed by Cassandra. The only way for Coleen to control herself is getting inside Japanese Halls for that monks blessed it against evil spirits.

She looked at Kapri, Zurgane, Marah, and Chooboo as she smiled at them. She laughed menacingly and then started speaking in an octave lower voice.

"I say, nothing is better than revenge," she said. "Time to go down, Power Rangers, if you can excuse me, Lothor."

Then she walked away to morph and to wreak havoc to Blue Bay Harbor. Before morphing, she straightens her right hand forming a fist but with two fingers open. She turned it a little bit until the hand was vertical and collide it against the morpher. The morpher spun and the morphing sequence began.

Her eyes became wide as if she was shocked. She was standing on a big flame, like burning herself. Then a few moments later, her eyes were showing an image of fire as air began blowing strongly to her. Later, her uniform appeared without her helmet. The flame even grew larger as her helmet appeared.

"Time to wreak havoc, Power Rangers," Agatha warned in a voice octave lower as she smirked inside her helmet.

Her eyes flashed pink again as she teleported with Zurgane and the Kelzaks with her.

Blue Bay Harbor Park!

Agatha blasted buildings and making the people panic as Hunter and the others watched as the Pink Ranger wreaks havoc and destroying the buildings in Blue Bay Harbor.

Shane looked at them as they nodded and went to the right place where anyone can't see their morphing sequence. When they found it, Shane looked again to the other Rangers.

"Ready?" Shane asked as he stepped up in front of the group.

"Ready!" the others shouted as the others began their morphing sequence.

After they morphed, they came out and took out some Kelzaks as Coleen raised an eyebrow. After some moments, they took the Kelzaks out and turned to Zurgane and the Pink Ranger, who is still mysterious to them.

"How impressive, weren't they, Zurgane?" Agatha asked again in an octave lower voice. "Well, Rangers, game over. You don't have any chance standing before me after I destroy your powers, along with you. You can settle things up with me, there's a choice: you fight me or you become evil, that's just the way it goes."

"We'll never become evil," Blake told her.

Coleen told him, "Blake, Blake, Blake, I already know that you won't be evil. I know that a long time ago, but you don't stand a chance on defeating me."

"How'd you know my name?" Blake asked.

Coleen said, "I won't have to tell, Navy Thunder Ranger. Tori is just a girl, and I may be a girl, too, but she can't defeat me, so as you boys. The only way you'll escape on the choices is to surrender your powers, and don't try to be heroic anymore."

Shane said, "We will not give up anything, not even our powers. And if you don't want us to hurt you, stay away from our fight."

"Your fight, Red Ranger, well fine, but I'll tell you now, don't trust anybody. The close friends you were with are the enemies, well, exception in your co-Rangers," Agatha said. "You, the Navy, and the Crimson will fight me. The Blue, the Green, and the Yellow will fight Zurgane. Do we have a deal, Red Ranger?"

"Fine," Shane told her. "But at least you won't have a choice, but to fight us."

"Just because it's only the two of us and the six of you, fair deal," Coleen said.

Zurgane, Dustin, Cam, and Tori started to fight as Agatha, Blake, Hunter, and Shane did.

After sometime, Agatha was overpowered by the boys as Zurgane is still fighting. Then, she overpowered them back twice. But what she didn't notice was Blake was in her back and then he knocked her out unconscious.

"We can't knock you out, huh?" Shane asked as she de-morphed and shocked Blake and Hunter.

Hunter, still shocked, said, "Oh man, Coleen."

Then he turned to his brother and pushed him.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" Shane asked as Hunter turned his head to him.

"Shane, it was Blake's fault. She could've be saved from Marah and Kapri if she wasn't so hurt, and seeing Blake holding a girl's hand tightly, hurts her a lot. Coleen was expecting that Blake will be surprised when he sees her, and he wasn't, he was with Tori. Now tell me, Shane, wouldn't you be hurt by that actions? Who was not getting hurt of it?" Hunter asked.

Shane answered, "I would be. Blake, he's right."

"Man, you're getting revenge on me, the two of you?" Blake asked. "The darkness is getting inside you, and you don't want Sensei to blame you if we lost this fight."

Without their noticing, Coleen got up and sneaked behind Blake and put her dagger to his throat. Blake tried to move, but no chance of escape.

"Didn't I tell you that you can't defeat me?" Coleen asked.

She slashed her fire sword on Blake, sending him to the ground as the other Rangers went to him. Tori and the others were shocked.

Zurgane started, "Too bad she got her revenge, but it's alright."

Coleen finished, "'Cause this is just the beginning of it."

Then she turned to Zurgane and whispered, "Zurgane, after I camouflage, the Rangers will notice I'm gone. When they see you, you'll teleport to Lothor so that I'll see their faces and identities."

Zurgane nodded as they began the plan. Agatha camouflaged as the Rangers noticed she wasn't there, they turned at Zurgane.

"You Rangers got lucky that my companions weren't here," Zurgane lied before teleporting to Lothor's Ship.

After seeing Zurgane flee, the Rangers de-morphed and Agatha saw their real identities. She smirked at them, especially, at Tori. Her instinct was right, Tori was the Blue Ranger. Now that she knew the Rangers' identities, meaning it's time to get revenge on Tori, after a few moments, she teleported to Lothor's ship.

After that, they went to the Ninja Ops to report to Sensei Watanabe.

Lothor's Ship!

Coleen appeared as she was smirking. Lothor asked why she is smirking.

"I knew the Rangers' identities," Agatha told him. "And my instinct was right about that girl, Tori. Yes, she was the Blue Ranger. So, Blake and Hunter were given the Thunder Morphers?"

"Only after I ransacked the Thunder Ninja Academy to capture those two," Lothor said.

"You ransacked the academy just to capture them, and you killed Sensei Omino for that?"Agatha asked. "If you did, you're insane."

Lothor laughed. Agatha smirked then laughed off with the other villains.

"Cassandra," Chooboo called.

Agatha answered, "Yes, Chooboo? Is there something wrong?"

Chooboo said, "The Rangers retreated, but now their back to the Storm Chargers."

"That's why I want Marah and Kapri to prove them to me that the both of them are sinister, I want them to call all the aliens that can fight the Rangers and pick six of them. You'll ask what their power is, I'll classify if they passed," she said.

"Oh, we can do that," Kapri said.

Then Marah and Kapri moved and called all the aliens.

Once the show started, Coleen was all saying no, until a monster came in, her appearance was an Asian girl with scorpion armor, which surprised Agatha.

"Oh… my… darkness, I know you. You're Scorpina, one of the loyal minions of Rita, who is the very first villain of the Power Rangers, and Zedd, the one Rita served before, am I right?" Agatha asked before turning to Lothor. "Lothor, I want to give her a place to be my own general, just like what her place is in Rita's Palace, can I?"

"Okay," Lothor said.

"Thanks," Coleen said.

She turned to Scorpina and started, "Scorpina, come here."

Scorpina came to her as she said, "You're now my general. You should be loyal to me and to Lothor, as your first task, I hereby to declare to you that you're capable of the task of battling the Green Ranger, since I know that you are expert in the moves of every Green Rangers, starting off with Tommy."

"Thank you, Empress," Scorpina said as she went beside Zurgane.

Coleen smiled and said, "Please, just call me Cassandra. If I go out of here, and I'm going home, you'll stay here and work out with the plans of Zurgane and Lothor. And when I'm going to the Rangers, you'll go with me, are we clear?"

Scorpina nodded as she say, "Yes, we are, Cassandra."

After a few moments, Cassandra had already chosen the other five monsters to conquer the other Rangers: Nimba to fight Shane, Terria against Dustin, and Cristal for fighting Tori, Troden for Hunter, and Aviora against Blake.

"My monsters, you've been chosen to fight the Rangers, because of similarities and differences that you've had from them. Nimba, I chose you to fight Shane because he can control air, so as you, but from the differences, Shane cannot overtake you because you're too strong. Terria, Dustin is an opponent you can take over easily, that's because he does things without thinking what result it will give him, that's your difference, your similarities is that you can both go underground and attack from the ground. Cristal, Tori and you both can walk to water, water's both your element, you can compete her easily because you have another element, ice. You can turn water into ice, which will slow her down. Troden and Aviora, your elements were from the rain, lightning and thunder, lightning move fast, thunder doesn't. As one of the highest here, I order you to attack now, along with Scorpina. She's taking the Green Ranger down," Agatha ordered.

They went to Earth and waited in different places for the Rangers.

Ninja Ops!

After some time in Storm Chargers, the Rangers went to Ninja Ops to practice in case that Agatha will be back. Cam went to the computer to install a new chip and making a new weapon for their Megazord, when, all of a sudden, six monsters came in the view of the computer.

"Guys, come here, quickly!" he called as the others went near the computer.

"Oh my, god," Tori said slowly. "How come there's six monsters at one and single time?"

"Let me guess, diversion?" Dustin asked.

"It seems like they wanted us to fight in individual positions," Shane said.

"I think Shane's right. The monsters have got into their own positions to individually destroy us, one by one," Cam said.

Dustin interrupted, "Hey, Cam, am I hallucinating, or Scorpina's just wanted you right there? I mean, I may be a comic book geek, but I knew the Power Rangers were real, and I'm right. Now prove I'm wrong on seeing Scorpina right there in the Rock Quarry."

"Dustin, you're right, that is Scorpina. And I'm glad you've been reading comic books about Power Rangers, because by that, you've been studying about the Ranger History," Cameron told him.

"Back to business, I think they wanted us to morph, and fight them, right into the respective places," Shane said.

"I'll go with Scorpina," Cam said.

Shane stepped up and asked, "Ready?"

His team answered by, "Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, ha!" Tori, Shane, and Dustin said as their morphing sequence to the Blue, Red, and Yellow Wind Rangers began.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, ha!" Blake and Hunter said before their suits of the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers built on them.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form, ha!" Cameron shouted before as his suit of the Green Samurai Ranger materialized to his body.

After morphing, Cam went to the Quarry. Shane faced Nimba. Dustin went to fight Terria, while Tori were facing against Cristal. Hunter and Blake teamed up against Aviora and Troden.

Rock Quarry!

Scorpina smirked as she saw Cam walking towards him.

Scorpina said, "Hello there, Green Samurai Ranger."

"It's time to take you down by a spot," Cam said. "Scorpina."

"You talk too much," Scorpina told him. "Talking too muck isn't going to take me down or knock me out. Come on, are you just so scared to fight me right me now because you're alone?"

"I'm not alone," Cam insisted.

"So, you're hardheaded like your father, huh? If you defeat me, I'll go with you. If not, you'll go with me and raise the spirit of the Evil Green Ranger in your body. You'll be serving the darkness, clear?" Scorpina asked. "They'll put a spell on you and you're going to finish the Rangers off."

She attacked Cam and the two began dueling. Scorpina, as Cam and she were charging their swords against each others, used her sting and stung Cam at the back, and due to a few modifications in her powers, she was able to control him, but she didn't, she just stung her with pain.

Cam became weak as Scorpina laughed her over-the-top laugh. Cam looked at her as she was smirking at him.

"That's how it is done, Green Ranger," Scorpina said. "You should know that I didn't cheat on you."

She saw Cam fell unconscious. She saved him by catching him in time that he fell.

Town Park!

Aviora and Troden were fighting Blake and Hunter when Scorpina called them and the other monsters. She said they'll meet at Rock Quarry.

After hearing this, Aviora and her brother went to the quarry as Blake and Hunter chased them, also with other Rangers chasing their opponents.

Rock Quarry!

The villains meet up as the Rangers saw Scorpina carrying the Green Ranger's unconscious body. They went to Scorpina. She was smirking.

"We had a deal," Scorpina said. "I'm not a liar, not like the Navy Thunder Ranger."

Unknown to her, Cam just woke up and then he punched her in the face, making him a chance to escape. He knocked Scorpina down. Cam reunited with Shane and the other Rangers.

He said, "That's not cheating, Scorpina. Like you said, you can cheat only on tests, but these tragedies, you better have known what to do in case."

Scorpina and the others teleported to the ship as Blake and the others celebrated on Storm Chargers.

Lothor's Ship!

Coleen was smirking at Scorpina as General Zurgane greeted them for their failure. Scorpina apologized to Cassandra, and she was still smirking after the apology.

"No one has ever failed me before! Now, it's like you disgraced those who did not failed darkness before! Our plan became unsuccessful because of you, because you let Cam get away. And I shall assign you to a mission I think you'll probably succeed, because you know who you'll be capturing and turning into the Evil Green Ranger," Cassandra told them. "I should assign you, since you didn't capture Cam, to capturing Tommy Oliver, the Original and Sinister Evil Green Ranger."

"Tommy, Cassandra?" Scorpina asked. "That'll be exciting."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you did our plan unsuccessful," Cassandra told her. "You should not fail me this time, because if you did, I don't accept any apology coming from your mouth. Instead, you'll be punished from the circumstances. Zurgane, come with Scorpina to capture Dr. Thomas Oliver!"

Ninja Ops!

The Rangers were happy but worried about Cam. What they knew is if the villains don't get Cam, they will double the effort on capturing him, in which they were wrong.

"We've stopped them, at least for now. I have seriously thought they'll go to chase Cam," Dustin said. "Cam needs to be alert all the times."

"I don't need it, Dustin. I'm sure there'll be something they were working on now, and that's what I'm alert at," Cam told them. "If they don't get me, I'm sure there will be a surprise attack on the city."

"Just don't forget, you have your morpher, you can contact us anytime. And you should, if you got into trouble, we'll rescue you, especially, when Scorpina and Lothor team up, I'm sure there'll be more surprises to come," Tori told Cam.

"Tori's right, Cameron, I'm afraid you shouldn't go out unless there is a monster attacking Blue Bay Harbor Park or something," Shane told the Green Ranger.


	3. Capturing the Original Green Ranger

Chapter Two: Capturing the Original Green Ranger

Mercer Island Laboratory!

Dr. Tommy Oliver and Dr. Anton Mercer with their assistants Ruth Evangelista-Fernandez and James Fernandez were working when somebody pressed the doorbell. Ruth was told to answer it.

"Yes?" Ruth asked.

An Asian woman was standing there. She was wearing yellow jacket and green tank top with jeans. She wasn't wearing makeup; but she was beautiful.

"I'm looking for Dr. Tommy Oliver. Please tell him that his friend Sabrina was waiting for him here," Scorpina, still disguised as an Asian Woman, said to Ruth.

"Why don't you come inside? Dr. Oliver doesn't expect such visitors during work hours," Ruth told her. "You know, he's busy with Dr. Mercer on experimental liquids and stuffs like that."

"Alright," Sabrina told her as she came inside the lab.

Inside the laboratory!

Sabrina was sitting in the waiting room while Ruth was calling Dr. Oliver to take care of the visitor who was sitting in the waiting area. She buried her head on her hands, knowing that if she didn't capture Tommy, she'll be dead by now.

Inside Dr. Oliver's Office!

Ruth knocked the door as Tommy told her to come in. She sat on the chair on the side of the desk of Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver, there's a guest waiting for you in the waiting area. She said she was looking for you. I think her name's… what's that again? Oh, her name's Sabrina," Ruth told the paleontologist.

"Sabrina?" Tommy asked. "I don't remember anyone whose name is Sabrina."

"Maybe you forgot her, Dr. O," Ruth said. "Because you forget everybody and their names many times; you even call us with the wrong names."

"I should give it a try," Dr. Oliver told himself. "I think I should remember Sabrina."

Then she rose up from his chair as Ruth directs him to Sabrina.

Waiting Area!

"Leave us, please," Sabrina said as Ruth left them and Tommy turned to her. "Hello, Tommy. I'm your High School friend; remember me? We fought so many times during High School."

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked. "The only things I fought are…"

"Rita Repulsa and her minions; is that along Lord Zedd, the tengas, and Rito Revolto? I remember everything, Tommy Oliver. You fought me during battles; and I still have my crescent sword in my hideout. Now, remember me?" Sabrina asked.

"Scorpina?" asked Tommy; he's shocked. "How did you know I was here? Who's with you?"

"Who's with me? You; you're with me, you and Zurgane," Scorpina told him. "Why am I here? To capture you and turn you into the Evil Green Ranger once again, and make you fight the Rangers. Who ordered me? Cassandra and Lothor ordered me. It's good that you asked."

"Scorpina, you're making this a frustration. Weren't you turned good by the Z-Wave along with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd after Zordon unleashed it when he ordered Andros to destroy his containment tube?" asked the frustrated former Ranger.

"Yes, but I was turned back into an evil space alien by my comrades. You don't wanna ask who they are if I were you. Just simply come with us and I'm going to show them to you," Scorpina told him. "Then they'll turn you into what they known as the Evil Green Ranger."

Then she went close to him so that her lips were near his ears. Tommy looked at her in an awkward way.

"And then, you're going to destroy the Power Rangers. One at a time; then, you will make my comrades very happy to destroy all of the Ranger Teams along with the Rangers' powers," Sabrina told Tommy. "Don't be caught so easy. They also didn't catch me so easily. Cassandra heartily wanted you to be her very loyal servant. Evade from your crimes so easily, and destroy those buildings just the way it goes."

"Let go of me, Scorpina. I will never help wicked villains who wanted to destroy our world. You wish that you'll never encounter my path," Tommy warned. "I and the others are just as tough as the new evil and villains can be. And for you Scorpina, if you have problems, try to talk to Rita next time. She's living at the Mystic Palace now."

"I hate you, Tommy," Sabrina told him.

Lothor's Ship!

"Why is Scorpina taking so long? She should've been here in less than a minute. I ordered her to capture Tommy, not to negotiate with him," Cassandra told them. "I have to go there myself."

Then Cassandra teleported to Mercer Island Laboratory to demonstrate to Scorpina how to capture a Tommy Oliver without negotiating with him because he needs to accept them willingly.

Mercer Island Laboratory!

Agatha arrived beside Scorpina as Scorprina bowed to her. She told her to rise up as she did.

"Hi, Tommy," Agatha greeted. "How nice to finally meet the Legendary Tommy Oliver; I've heard about you. As one of the highest villains of our time, I would like to invite you to come with us to our base and we'll discuss everything that needs to be discussed there. Also, I have a person you cared about very, very much. Her name is nothing more than Katherine Hillard, the Second Pink Ranger and the First Pink Turbo Ranger. Now, would you like to see your wife?"

"Stop it, Cassandra! I'm the one you wanted here, not Kat. Please, let my crane go. Let Katherine go and I will join you," Tommy told her.

"Now, we're getting somewhere, my pet," Agatha said. "Scorpina, let Zurgane go inside while sneaking. We do not want anyone to say that the great paleontologist has been captured by a freak-o-zoid."

Then Scorpina opened the door to reveal Zurgane standing and waiting for them. Agatha went with Tommy and the others to the base.

Lothor's Base!

"Touché," Agatha said. "Scorpina and Zurgane, can I expect you to escort Mr. Oliver to the room where his wife lies. I'm sure it is very intriguing to see how the two of them seeing each other being turned on into darkness once again from what we knew as the Green Ranger Era and Katastrophe. Now, proceed to the room."

"Yes, Cassandra," the two replied as they pushed Tommy to go to the room. "Go ahead, Tommy. Get there."

"Your plan works perfectly, Cassandra! I wish we could be all like this all the time destroying the Rangers," Lothor told her. "Tommy and Katherine Oliver will soon be on our side."

"Lothor, don't worry. After Katherine and Tommy are turned, the first thing we'll do is send them to capture the first Rangers. After we have them, we'll threaten the Power Rangers to surrender their powers or else the first of their legacy will die and the Rangers will be nothing more than history known by mankind," Agatha told him. "Isn't my plan good? Think of it. Once the Rangers surrender their powers, no one will threaten our plans anymore. Everyone will be on their knees bowing to us. If the first of the Ranger History dies, then all of the Rangers will be teaming up. And when they do, we'll also team up with the previous villains. Turn the Mystic Mother into what she is before. Resurrect all the dead villains destroyed by Zordon's Z-Wave. Capture and turn Karone so that she'll be back into what the Rangers knew as Astronema before. Raise the Psycho Rangers once again. After that, everything will change into nothing more than bits of the Rangers."

"I'm simply intrigued by your plans, Cassandra. Those plans were very incredible. Now, my dear, shall we go to the room?" Lothor asked as Cassandra held her hand out.

"Exactly as I am thinking right now; it's perfect. You may kiss my hand," Cassandra told him as he did so. "Shall we?"

Then they went inside the room, talking about the plans they sincerely wanted to do to the Rangers.

Turning Room!

Scorpina and Zurgane let go of Tommy. Then he looks around the room and sees his wife chained in a desk.

He went to her and tears rushed on his eyes. He knew that marrying Kat would cause trouble to her. But he couldn't help it, he loved Kat. He loved her so much that his love even caused him and her trouble. Besides, Kat is the one Tommy loved most. He couldn't stand when Kat is at these situations. Kat is good, she's not evil. She was only forced by Rita Repulsa to be evil. She didn't do it voluntarily.

A few moments later Agatha and Lothor arrived at the room. He heard them talking about the plans they wanted to do. Tommy knew he had to inform the Rangers about their plans. But he hacked the Morphing Grid, how can he do that?

Agatha then took notice of them. She smiled softly; showing a face of innocence, which he knew was not true. Her blue eye shadow was matching her smile.

"You!" Tommy said approaching Agatha. "You caused all of this!"

When he grabbed Agatha he said, "You don't know how it feels to see your love ones in such pain. You've never loved anyone!"

After that, her face was streaming with tears as she said, "You're wrong. When my mommy suffered from tuberculosis, you don't know how I'd felt. You don't know how much I've suffered, too. When she died, it was too horrible. You're the one who do not understand because you've never had any family persons dying and suffering in front of you. You're lucky because what I only did to Kat is chain her in a desk. But I'll never, ever let anyone die in my ruling. I would never do such a thing like because I'm not a murderer. Let that be a lesson, Tommy. I may be too young to say to you, but I was so easily scared. You're scared too. Heart is easily scared, but if you control it, you won't be scared. And you're wrong. I've love my family. I've loved Blake as a lover and I took Hunter like a brother. What did they do to me? They've just thrown me away like garbage. They don't know how it was like to be hurt by your suitor. They don't, we do. We're going to rule and win this, Tommy."

He looked at her in surprise. He had never seen her like this, she used to be evil.

"Zurgane, release Katherine. Bring Tommy to the Green Spirit. Scorpina, as for you, bring Kat to the Pink Spirit," Cassandra commanded, looking down like nothing happened. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I can never change who I am now. I am very, very sorry. I admit that I must be selfish sometimes to say that I don't want Blake anymore. If he could do that to me, well, how in the world I can't do that to him? Sometimes, I think of Blake and Hunter, and my anger grows stronger as the fire inside my veins are growing bigger and bigger every day. Like they say, a leopard can't change his spots."

After the two were on the spirit turners, Lothor praised her, "How excellent your plan is, Cassandra! I'm so impressed! And I am speechless!"

"Don't be intrigued," Cassandra told him. "That's just the first part."

"Mistress, Katherine is ready for turning."

"Same as Tommy Oliver, Cassandra; but he was insisting to touch even Katherine's hands."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Scorpina. Chooboo, turn on the spirit turners. I want those two to capture what was lost before," Cassandra told them.

"Yes, Cassandra; but before it, shall Scorpina go down to keep the Power Rangers busy that they couldn't notice that we've had Tommy and Kat?" Chooboo asked Cassandra.

"Do what must be done, Chooboo," Cassandra told him.


End file.
